1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna module, and, more particularly, to a concealable antenna module for a tablet personal computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
After the explosive growth and popularity of notebooks, tablet personal computers appeared in order to meet different users' needs and to add functions that notebooks lacked. Some tablet personal computers combining the properties of the notebook and the Personal Digital Assistant (PDA) can be switched between a notebook mode and a tablet mode. In the notebook mode, the tablet personal computer is used as a normal notebook. When the housing of the tablet personal computer is reversed such that the screen faces outside, and the housing folds to lap over the base, the computer is switched to the tablet mode. This enables a user conveniently to use the screen for hand-writing input.
With technological developments related to the internet, most notebooks have a hidden antenna device in the housing, with a screen to provide internet access, and maintain the appearance of a notebook. However, there are problems regarding the disposal of an antenna device for tablet personal computers. The housing of the aforementioned tablet personal computer is lapped over the base in the tablet mode. If it uses the same hidden antenna device as notebooks, interference from adjacent components or metal reflection may reduce the effectiveness of the signal transmission of the antenna device. Conversely, an antenna device disposed outside the housing can improve the effectiveness of signal transmission, but the whole appearance of the tablet personal computer may be harmed because of the protruding antenna device, thus discouraging consumers from buying them.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a concealable antenna module for a tablet personal computer to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.